Ash's Unusual Adventure
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: After becoming the new champion of the Kalos region, Ash returns home to be taken on the ride of his life (Written before we all found out Ash was going to be railroaded, just forgot to upload, feel free to R&R)


Ash's Unusual Adventure

(AN: For those wanting more of the Life and Times, sorry for the delay, uni stuff, I'll have another chapter out hopefully tomorrow. Only reason I'm posting this is I wrote it months ago and forgot to post it. Also goddamn it Ash losing the league and the new anime? The animation is god awful)

Ash Ketchum has finally finished his Pokémon journey within the Kalos region, narrowly winning the League and becoming the Champion. With Pikachu and his other Pokémon friends coming back to Pallet Town with him, after waving goodbye to Serena and co, Ash is ready to begin the next phase of his life.

"Alright Pikachu, let's go show Pallet Town that their local Pokemon master is back!" Ash said to his trusted friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as they saw Vermillion City coming into view from the front of the ferry.

They docked and headed ashore, taking in the sights of the Kanto region as they began the winding road back to Pallet Town. As they neared Pallet Town though, Pikachu pricked his ears up.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu said, looking at the sky.

"Pikachu what is it?" Ash asked, before feeling a strange sense wash over him. It took him a minute to place what the sense was. Aura! Ash looked up to see a bright blue light washing over himself and Pikachu, and from a distance, what sounded like a roar, as everything started fading from view.

Then as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. Pallet Town was still up ahead, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and Ash and Pikachu shook their heads and kept walking, seeing Professor Oak's laboratory on the hill above them, they decided to check in with their old friend before heading home to see Delia.

As Ash and Pikachu neared Oak's lab, they saw a small crowd gathered at the base of the hill, it was their old friends, Brock, Dawn, Misty, May and Max!

"Hey you guys!" Ash yelled and waved over to them. He ran upto them with Pikachu quick on his heels. "What are you guys doing here? Man it's been ages!" Ash said looking around with a grin.

"Ages?" Brock said, looking confused, an expression mirrored by the others. "Ash, we only left you the other day, remember?"

"What are you talking about Brock? It's been two years since I last saw you." Ash said, also confused.

"Erm….Ash, we just got back from the Sinnoh league, remember?" Dawn said, looking at him in shock.

"No…I just finished the Kalos region and became the champion, remember?" Ash said as the others looked at him with worry.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with Ash but we should take him to Professor Oak!" Misty said, as the others nodded.

"W-What?" Ash said as the others surrounded him, grabbing him and lifting him into the air, racing up the hill to Oak's lab with Pikachu following, looking around confusedly.

"Professor Oak!" May called as they got Ash to the top of the hill.

Oak came out of the lab at the sounds of the shouts to see the group bundle Ash into his path and send them all flying to the floor,

"What is going on?" Oak asked as Ash rose to his feet and started to walk away.

"Guys, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I haven't just finished the Sinnoh region! I'm the champion of Kalos, surely you saw?" Ash said.

"Hmm, you're right, something is wrong." Oak said, standing up as Misty explained the situation to him. "Bring Ash inside and I'll run some tests." Oak said, as the others grabbed Ash and dragged him inside.

Ash protested the entire time they dragged him to a chair and forced him into it, Pikachu running about crying out "Pika pi!" whilst the others ignored Pikachu to see what was wrong with Ash.

Oak walked over to the struggling Ash and took out a needle. "Now hold still Ash, this will only hurt a little and I'll be able to see what's wrong with you." Ash struggled but his friends held him down as Oak took the blood sample from him and took it over to his machines to analyse.

Ash rubbed his arm and Pikachu looked at Ash's friends menacingly as Oak checked his vitals before gasping.

"You may want to see this!" Oak called as everyone gathered around him.

The screen monitor lit up the words: Ash Ketchum, age, 17.

"17?! But Ash is 15!" Max called out.

"See! I told you it had been two years!" Ash said "Wait, have I time travelled?"

"How is this possible Professor?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know Dawn, but it seems Ash here has come from the future like he said." Oak said.

Misty, May, Max, Dawn and Brock looked shocked whilst Ash looked relieved he was being believed.

"Wait…Professor Oak, why did you just believe me like that and not think the machine is broken?" Ash inquired.

Oak pointed to his table, where an old looking sketchbook was sat.

"Look in the book Ash and you'll understand why."

Ash walked over to the table and picked up the sketchbook, flipping through the pages until he saw a familiar looking photo of a Pikachu and a Celebi together.

"Wait…I know this picture." Misty said, coming over to look at it. "This is the picture Sammy drew of Pikachu and Celebi, how do you have this Professor?"

"My name is Samuel Oak, as you know." Professor Oak said "As a young man, I was known as Sammy."

"YOU'RE SAMMY?!" Ash, Brock and Misty cried as Dawn, Max and Max looked confused.

"Indeed, the young boy you met that day who drew the picture of Celebi and Pikachu was me. You met the ten year old me that day in the forest, I told you I saw Suicune once before, I just never said I was with you when it happened." Oak said.

"That's how you knew Sammy's name without us saying it!" Misty said as Oak nodded.

"Wait…you've time travelled before Professor?" Max said, looking up at Oak.

"Oh yes, I was saving a Celebi from a Pokémon hunter when it transported both itself and me forty years into the future, right into Ash, Brock and Misty. They helped me save Celebi before Celebi took me back to my own time."

Dawn, May and Max just looked shocked at the story as Brock and Misty nodded. Ash just stared out of the window, wondering if this time travel could be the work of Celebi.

"Could this be because of Celebi Professor Oak?" Ash asked, fixing the professor with a look. It sure didn't feel like Sammy had described the sensation of travelling through time with Celebi, but it could be a cause and if it was the cause, he might be able to get Celebi to take him back to his proper time.

"I'm not sure Ash. I know Celebi has the ability to time travel, but you say you heard a roaring noise? Celebi certainly hasn't ever been known to make that noise." Oak noticed, wishing he could do more to help Ash with his issue.

"Hmm, well what else could it be?" Ash asked, asking no-one in particular.


End file.
